Pocket Monster
by AnGie2
Summary: Angie and Kirill set off on an adventure to be a Pokemon master, but what awaits them?


Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon...but Angie and Kirill are MY characters...yay.  
  
Pocket Monster-Zero One  
  
//Chapter 1//  
  
RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
"Ack!" Angie tiredly hit her alarm clock next to her bed, and yawned slightly.  
  
I hate that alarm clock....wasn't there something....something I gotta do...umm... ACK! She quickly sprinted off to change, then bit down her breakfast: eggs and toast.  
  
"Why are ya in such a hurry?" said Kyrie, her 15 year-old sister.  
  
"I gouttfa gef my Poufkeamon! 'Memfber! Professa' Zarai iz givfin them fout for newpf frainers!!!!!" Angie said, through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"It's that day already? Seriously, Angie, why a trainer? Why not become.....a groomer!" Kyrie had kept saying she should become a groomer, since Kyrie was becoming one herself. Angie gulped down her last bite.  
  
"Groomer?! Stop with that! I really gotta go, tell mom for me, 'kay? See ya!" Angie pulled on her rollar blades and skated out the door, Kyrie shaking her head at her.  
  
  
  
Angie was speeding pretty fast toward the lab, and like she always does-  
  
BAM  
  
She slammed right into the auto sliding door...It opened and she fell through weakly. Her eyes widened when she saw who was in that lab.  
  
"Thanks, Professor! This Growlithe's awesome!" said a dark-brown haired kid the same age as Angie. Her rival, Kirill.  
  
Kirill spotted her lying there in the door. "Angie? Hah! I'm surprised you even showed up! I got me a Growlithe, what are you gonna get, a Caterpie?" Kirill smirked at Angie, who was getting pretty angry.  
  
"A Growlithe? Hah! Even if I had a Chikorita I'd beat ya!" Angie said, getting up. "I'm gonna get me a Pokemon, step aside!" She pushed him away and went to the Pokemon.  
  
All the Pokemon were out of there Pokeballs, and each were smiling innocently, trying to be chosen. There was a Charmander, Squirtle, Eevee, Chikorita, Pikachu, and a Totodile. The Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur that were shown on TV last night had probably been picked already, and Kirill had the Growlithe.  
  
Angie would have picked a Cyndaquil, but she went on to another one. "I want Pikachu! He's so cute and powerful-looking!" Kirill made a face at her behind her back.  
  
"If that's what you want," Professor Zarai picked up the little 4- legged Pikachu and placed it in Angie arms. The little pokemon just stared up at Angie.  
  
"Hi Pikachu! I'm Angie, I'm gonna be your tamer!" Angie said brightly. The Pikachu sniffed at her, then licked her hand happily as Professor handed her the Pokeballs and Pokedex.  
  
"You mean trainer, not tamer..." Kirill remarked, and Angie shot him the death-glare that always shut him up for the past lifetime they've lived nextdoor to each other.  
  
"At least my pocket monster luvs me...." Angie said. (Authors Note: Pocket Monster=Pokemon)  
  
"My Growlithe likes me! Right, Growly?" Kirill turned to his Growlithe, who nodded and rubbed against him warmly.  
  
"Now, both of your Pokemon know all thier attacks, but they are still at level 5, so don't get to overconfident," noted the Professer.  
  
When Angie and Kirill got out of the building, Angie saw her mom waiting for her. Kirill's parents had probably already said goodbye before he left to go to the lab.  
  
"Hello, Ms.Kijira, how are you?" Kirill said politely.  
  
"Hello, Kirill! I'm fine, thank you!" Angie's mother then turned to Angie. "Oh, I can't believe the day has come!" (Kirill started to walk off)"Your finally going out there into your own adventure! I packed all the stuff into your bag!" she said, handing her the bag.  
  
"Thanks, mom," said Angie, placing it aroung her shoulder.  
  
"Ooh, I'm gonna miss you so much! Gimmie a hug!" said her mon, and then she then tightly hugged her.  
  
"Mom! Stoppit! There are people!!!" Angie slipped outta the chokingly tight hug. "Where's Kyrie?" she said, looking around for her sister.  
  
"She had to do something important..." her mom said, looking a bit uneasy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, she only said it was important...hmm..."  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"Well, I gotta go now mom..." Angie hugged her mom again, and started to walk off. "Baibai!!!!!" she called out, waving.  
  
"Goodbye! Don't forget to call!!"  
  
And Angie traveled down the road that Kirill went down.  
  
  
  
"Go, Pikachu!" Angie let out her Pokemon as she walked.  
  
"Piiiiiikaaaaaa!!!" the little Pikachu cried out, as if tired.  
  
"Well, here we are, walking down to Cherrygrove.." she shivered slightly, the beginning of winter was making it's way in.  
  
"Pika..."  
  
They continued to walk in silence for 5 minutes.  
  
"D'you wanna try to catch up to Kirill and Growly?"  
  
Pikachu nodded, and sprinted off, for he knew the Growlithe, and they were good friends.  
  
"Wait for me!" Angie ran after Pikachu, holding her hat down to keep it from flying off.  
  
About 15 minutes later they spotted Kirill up the road.  
  
"Ya wanna scare him?" Angie whispered, smiling evily, for she had to get revenge on him for many reasons.  
  
"Pika..."  
  
Angie crept into the forest next to the trail. She went rather quickly so she could get ahead of him. Kirill was talking to Growlithe about something.  
  
"Where d'you think Angie and Pikachu are now?" Kirill asked Growly. Growly just shrugged.  
  
Angie then jumped out of the bushes and yelled "NYOOOOO!!"  
  
"AHH!!!" Kirill jumped back in shock. Angie burst out laughting at his expression.  
  
"Damn it, Angie!!!" he blushed scarlet, and glared at her.  
  
"You-ha-were-ha-so-ha-stinkin'-ha-funny!" she continued to laugh. This made Kirill go into a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Humph!" He walked past Angie and ignored her laughing. Angie then went down the road after him.  
  
"Why are ya following me?!" Kirill yelled, seeing Angie and Pikachu behind him.  
  
"This happens to be the best way to Cherrygrove! So poo!" she stuck her toungue out at him childishly, and Kirill did the same to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nightfall, a very cold one at that. Kirill had stopped and moved to the edge of the trail. He was pulling out something dark red from his large pack.  
  
"What're you doing?!" Angie stared at him.  
  
"None of your business! If you really wanna know, I'm building a tent for the night. Stupid trainers keep walking until they get so weak they can't even capture a bug..."  
  
"Humph! Well, I was gonna build a tent but you interuppted me!" Angie quickly scrambled through her pack for a tent set-up thing. She finally pulled out a lime-green tent and started setting it up. Pikachu was talking to Growlithe about something.  
  
"Pikachu! Why don' you help me!!!" Angie yelled to her Pikachu, pulling at the tent stressfully.  
  
"Piiiika! Pika chu chu cha! Chu pikaaaaa!" Pikachu cried back at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Piiiika! Pika chu pika chu cha! Chu pikaaaaa!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"PIIIIKA! PIKA CHU CHU CHA! CHU PIKAAAAA!"  
  
Angie pulled on part of the uncompleted tent under the mess, but it didn't come out. "Help me!!!"  
  
"Piika...pika chu chu cha...chu PIKAAAAA!"  
  
Suddenly the part Angie was pulling loosened and Angie fell backwards. "Pika.....chu..."  
  
Growly had gone into the tent with Kirill about 10 minutes ago.  
  
"C'mon, Pikachu!" Angie called to her Pikachu, who was staring at something in the forest.  
  
"Pika!" he said, and with a last glance he hurried into the completed tent. He rested on the extra pillow Angie had brought, and she layed in a dark blue sleeping bag. They then drifted to sleep...  
  
  
  
"Pikapikapikapikapika!!!!!!!! Chuchu PIKA!" Pikachu kept shaking Angie until she woke. It was still dark outside, 2:00am maybe.  
  
"Wha? What...Pikachu, go to sleep....." Angie said sleepily, half-awake.  
  
"CHU! PIKA!" Pikachu was pointing to something on the side of the tent facing the forest.  
  
"What..?" she turned around to see what was wrong. Through the not-so-but- slightly-transparent tent there was something on the otherside. Large, red eyes were glowing and the creature was just outside.  
  
"AAAAAAAH! PIKACHU, RUN!" Angie and Pikachu then ran out of the tent without looking back, and lept into Kirill's tent.  
  
"What the....?! Angie! What are ya doing in here!?!?" Kirill said, trying to shake Angie off his wrist.  
  
"T-theres something out there! Big, red eyes! B-behind me tent! Deadly! Bloody! Killing thing!!!!!!!" Angie stuttered and closed her eyes, she wasn't to good with fear.  
  
"Please! It's probably a Ratatta! Ugh..." Kirill got up to see what it was. Growly, on the other hand, hid under the blanket. Everyone else stood still in the tent.  
  
"AAHH!" Kirill then lept back into the tent, very pale.  
  
"What was it?!"  
  
"Darn, I don't know! Big! Very big! As big as a....a....Moltres!"  
  
"Go fight it, then!!!"  
  
"Why don't you?!"  
  
"Why not you?!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"PIKA!" Pika pointed to the figure that was slowly advancing on them. Everyone fell quiet, but Angie and Growly continued to shake and whine quietly. The figure was right outside the tent, though they could only see the shape. It was huge and 4-legged, and there seemed to be some puffy stuff around it's head. The creature stood there for a few seconds, staring at the tent as if it could see through it clearly. It turned it's head to look down the trail, then swiftly and very quickly ran down it.  
  
Angie, Kirill, Pikachu, and Growly just sat there for 5 minutes in shock and silence.  
  
"Chuuu..." Pikachu let out a load sigh, and everyone else followed. Another long pause.  
  
"Angie, get outta here! This is my tent!" Kirill yelled at her. Angie then got up.  
  
"Fine, then! Come on, Pikachu!" she left to go back into her tent, checking down the trail to see if that 'creature' was still close. Pikachu began studying the footprints before Angie forced him back into the tent. 


End file.
